


Dalek in Distress

by thedoctorandpotter



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctorwho - Freeform, Oneshot, otp, twelveandclara, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorandpotter/pseuds/thedoctorandpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot about what happens after the Doctor removes Clara from the Dalek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalek in Distress

"Oh, Doctor." Clara whispered, half-blinded by the pain of the Dalek encasing her.  
The Doctor stared at her in disbelief, his knees on the floor and his hands on her face. Without taking his eyes off of Clara, he said, "Missy, run."  
She didn't go right away. She stood there spouting rubbish about hybrids until the Doctor had to tell her to leave again. This time she obeyed.   
"Oh, Clara." Tears formed in his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my Clara." Dull pain flowed through Clara's head, and when the Doctor tried to pull the wire from her temple, it not only electrocuted her, but also him.  
The Doctor flinched away when the contraption zapped him. "Ouch!"  
Clara let out a sob. "It's fine, Doctor." she whispered. "Just go."  
A tear rolled down the Doctor's cheek. "I can't." he said, softly. The floor rumbled beneath them, and he was knocked to the side. Clara rolled uselessly down the corridor. The Doctor jumped to his feet and ran up to where she had rolled. He took her face in his hands and pulled uselessly against the wires. "There has to be a way to get you out..." the Doctor was half-sobbing now. "I can't leave you."  
Clara clutched at his hands. "Doctor, run. Or you'll not only lose me, but I'll lose you too."  
The Doctor shook his head, determined. "There's no way I'm leaving you, Clara. I l-"  
A sudden crash shook the room as a room near them collapsed. The Doctor gulped.   
"I know how to get you out, Clara." the Doctor said. "Hold still."  
Clara did as she was told, not daring to breath. The Doctor put his hands to her temples and projected one clear, loud emotion into her brain. Clara gasped as the wires fell away.   
Not wasting any time, he seized her around the waist and pulled her out of the dalek and immediately into his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and his arms held her to him desperately. He kissed her head. "Mine." he said into her hair.  
"Yours." agreed Clara. She pressed her lips to his jaw briefly before backing away steadily. She cleared her throat and straightened her collar.   
The Doctor grinned at her. "Shall we, Miss Oswald?" He offered a hand to her.   
Her hand fit into his like a puzzle piece and she grinned right back at him. They set off down the hall, running as fast as they dared. The Doctor stopped suddenly in the middle of collapsing hall. He gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment before opening his mouth slowly. Then, as if he were making a scientific observation, "I quite love you, Clara Oswald."  
Clara frowned in mock disapproval, then giggled at the look on his face. "I love you, too." said Clara between giggles. Another crash behind them made the Doctor jump and pull her toward the dalek room again. In the corridor nearest to the room, he stopped her again. "Wait!" he said, steadying her with his hands on her hips. "Do you really mean that?"  
Clara laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. "Of course. Do you?"   
The Doctor's eyes gleamed with joy. "Yes."  
Clara wove her hands into her hair and pulled him closer. He tightened his hold on her, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips. Clara grinned and reached up to press her lips to his nose instead. "Steady. Save the snogging for later, clever boy."  
The Doctor blushed as she pulled him into the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What is happening?" the Dalek screeched.  
The Doctor grinned down at Clara. "Same old, same old, just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS."   
And then the TARDIS materialized around them. This time Clara didn't hesitate. The Doctor had just enough time to pull off his shades and set them on the console before she flung her arms around his neck to kiss him earnestly.  
His arm immediately held her around the waist to keep her pressed against him as the Doctor tilted his head and caressed the back of her head to kiss her eager lips.  
There were a few moments, or millennia, where the Doctor couldn't comprehend anything but Clara, the taste of her, the feeling of her lips caressing his own. Every time they broke apart to catch their breath, he would catch sight of her swollen lips and bright eyes and close the gap again.  
There were a few moments, or millennia, where Clara couldn't sense anything but the Doctor, his arms around her, his rough mouth pulling at hers. Every time they broke apart for oxygen, she would take in his tousled hair and warm breath and he would kiss her again.  
They were standing there, intertwined, swaying slightly and lips seared together fiercely, when the Doctor heard a sharp 'pop' and he pulled away from her to see what was going on. He did a double take at the woman standing just a few feet away from him and Clara. They jumped apart quickly, both trying desperately to smooth their hair and wipe their mouths on their clothing.  
"Well!" gasped Missy, clasping her hands together at the sight of them. "Finally!"


End file.
